


Dreams Are Often Better Than Reality.

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: In A World of Pure Imagination [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But no cannibalism included, Hannibal's a cannibal, Kinda, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Will Figures It Out, Will's in jail, Will's overactive imagination, prison!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's in jail. Basically, porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Are Often Better Than Reality.

Will Graham slumped back down onto his prison cell cot. He ran a shaking hand through thick, unkempt chocolate curls, his dry, chapped lips parting in a soft yawn. He was exhausted, right down to his very bones, after a rather tense visit from his therapist, Dr. Lecter. He didn't know how, or what, but _something_ had shifted between the two.  
  
He'd always felt that the older man helped to keep him grounded, and in some ways, sane, but their most recent meeting was more tense than the usual meetings they shared. Perhaps it was because their normal meetings occurred in the good doctor's office rather than a bare, prison interview room, or perhaps it was something else entirely.  
  
' _God forbid we become friendly._ '  
  
Did he see Hannibal as a friend? Or... More than a friend? He didn't know. The more he thought about it, the more weary he became, and so he let himself slip into a dreamless sleep. Or so he thought.  
  
There was a jangling of keys and Will kept very still, but suddenly felt very alert despite his exhaustion, as he heard his cell door slowly open. He could see the light from the corridor outside his cell stream into his little cell in his peripheral vision as the door was opened, the light disappearing as a figure slipped into his cell; the space plunging into darkness once more as the door was shut and locked. The keys had also ceased making a noise, which was slightly... strange.  
  
"Hello, Will," was the voice that had Will sitting bolt upright, blinking against the darkness, heart thudding against his chest.  
  
He stayed quiet as he waited for the older man to make another sound. He waited for quite some time, he thought, until he felt a hand, fingers, brush against his thigh. He froze at the contact, licking his lips slowly as he waited with bated breath to try and deduce just what was going on.  
  
_Is this even real?_  
  
That was his first thought. He'd slowly been losing his grip on reality ever since the Garrett Jacob-Hobbs case, and his dreams sometimes felt more real than what he'd come to know as his ill fated reality.  
  
He inhaled a shaky breath as he felt fingers run along his jawline, a vaguely familiar hand moving to cup his cheek, the fingers now framing his face. He leaned into the touch, despite his best efforts to shy away from the contact. What surprised him more was that he _wanted_ this sudden contact. Slightly shocked, Will finally spoke, voice hoarse.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Lecter."  
  
It was a simple greeting, but apparently his therapist could read more into the words than what Will thought he'd conveyed. That wasn't all that surprising, considering who he was apparently facing. He felt his cot shift slightly as Hannibal sat close to him, the older man's outer thigh brushing against his own.  
  
He didn't attempt to shift to move away. This seemed to please his (still not official?) therapist, and Will's vision had adjusted enough to the darkness to see a slight flash of white teeth in the form of a smile. It was neither friendly nor predatory. Will, for once, couldn't read what it could mean, not even a little bit.  
  
Will could only blink as he felt thin, smooth lips brush against his own. He wondered why he didn't attempt to move away from the contact. He also wondered why he responded to the light kiss, a test, by pressing his lips more firmly against Hannibal's. Again, it achieved a smile, as the older man let Will kiss him.  
  
It woke something in Will. Hannibal was allowing him to take control. It sent a sudden wave of lust through the younger man, his fingers slowly moving up to slide through Hannibal's hair, curling in the strands as their lips moved together, the kiss slowly deepening, both men slowly but surely opening up to each other.  
  
The kiss progressed, gradually becoming more passionate, rougher, teeth and tongues clashing and colliding together as grunts and soft groans came from either Will or Hannibal, neither could pinpoint who was making which noise. All they knew was that what they were doing, it suddenly felt so right, it made sense. More sense than anything else. They were also wearing too many clothes for their liking.  
  
Will's jumpsuit and boxers were both quickly ripped away and he blinked as he could suddenly see Hannibal in a flood of lights that brightened the room, goosebumps immediately covering his bare, naked flesh. Hannibal was panting as he hastily removed his tie, suit, everything; until both men were bared to each other once more, but in a much more intimate way.  
  
The younger of the pair slowly stood up and moved towards his soon-to-be lover, arms slipping around the older man's waist, their lips connecting once more. Will let all coherent thoughts filter out of his head as he was slowly back up against the door, hands that didn't belong to him running up, down, roaming all over his feverishly hot skin. He'd always admired Hannibal's hands; they were almost pretty, made for making art. Designing. Destructing. Rebuilding.  
  
Will felt as if he was a canvas, and Hannibal was an artist, _his_ artist, as the older man's mouth and teeth marked his throat, his shoulders, collarbone. He could feel the possessive undercurrents boiling hot just beneath Hannibal's skin as the bites and sucks became more persistent; like he was one to mark his property. Claim it.  
  
Hannibal's fingers ran down along Will's sides until they fell upon the younger man's hips, the touch almost bruising as the older man squeezed; like he was molding Will to his preference. Their lips stayed connected, blood drawn from Will's as Hannibal's teeth dug in and tugged at the supple flesh, drinking it down with a soft exhale of a moan.  
  
Will shuddered at both the sensation of Hannibal's tongue running along his lower lip, anywhere else to clean up any blood that may have dripped down onto his chin, and at the moan. His voice was huskier, his accent even more notable now. It had Will sliding his hands up along the other man's chest, fingers curling in chest hair, groaning softly as his legs were hitched up around Hannibal's waist, the head of the older man's cock pressing against the tight ring of muscle.  
  
Hannibal grinning, keeping Will braced against the wall with one hand underneath him as he pushed his fingers past Will's lips so the younger man could slick them with saliva, whilst making no move himself to push past the entrance to his lover just yet.  
  
"Good boy, that's it, William."  
  
Will groaned again, the praise turning him on to no end. He sucked on Hannibal's fingers whilst staring into maroon tinted eyes, forcing himself to keep his gaze locked on them. That's exactly what Hannibal wanted. Will's eyes on him. Once locked, Will found himself unable to tear his gaze away. The fingers were removed from his mouth to slide past the tight ring of muscle that was his entrance, earning a sharp hiss of disapproval.  
  
It took a few tries before Will found the sensation to be comfortable, starting to become pleasurable as the stretch eased along. Three fingers in and he was slowly pushing back, whimpering softly as he knew what was coming next, both nervous and excited.  
  
Hannibal pressed his lips to his lover's, soothing him as his fingers ceased their intrusion, the head of his cock once again pressing against Will's entrance, the tip shifting up with a slight motion of the older man's hips to ease this part along as the first stretch had. Will's lips parted in a soft, slightly pained groan as Hannibal's hips shifted up so his cock could slide in further, sans lubrication.  
  
Again, it took a few tries as Will became accustomed to Hannibal's cock pushing, sliding in, filling him, in a way he'd never really experienced, or cared to, before now. He didn't know how many times Hannibal had slowly thrust in, steadily increasing in force as the noises falling from Will's lips switched from sounding pained to pleasured. The slow burn that began as a simmer in Will's lower stomach, his abdomen tightening slightly, only increased as his lover's hips met and smacked against his own.  
  
Hannibal was panting against his neck as Will met with each thrust, the pace becoming almost frantic as their need and desire overrode any other rational thought or emotion that threatened to come between the two during their coupling. Will found his gaze locking onto Hannibal's again, maroon eyes widening a fraction, mirroring blue-grey eyes as the latter looked and saw _everything_.  
  
Will choked out a cry as he _saw_ what Hannibal was, what he'd done, _everything_ , clenching down over his lover as they continued to fuck against his prison cell door, unable to stop; even if he'd wanted them to. Hannibal sank in deep, right to the hilt, holding Will tight as his teeth sank into the younger man's shoulder, another cry ripping from Will's throat as his body shuddered against his lover's; bonded, mated.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as fire white light near blinded him, his release washing over him in waves, clamping down over his lover; the catalyst that caused Hannibal's own release. Both men rode out their mutual orgasm together, until it all came to a sudden halt.  
  
A loud bang on the other side of the door was what startled Will out of his lucid dream; dripping with sweat, his release, and tears.  
  
The sweat and release had come hand-in-hand, and the tears were due to suddenly realizing, as in his dream, that it was Hannibal, it had been _Hannibal_ all along. The sexual nature of the dream made him stumble back to his cot in a slight daze, ignoring the droning voice on the other side of the door for Will to ' _pipe down, Mr. Graham, the other inmates are trying to sleep_ '.  
  
Will spotted his jumpsuit in a heaped mess on the floor, and quickly slipped back into it, before sinking down onto his cot once more, squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to pretend that tears weren't still sliding down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand, there we have it. more hannigram sex. 
> 
> inspiration for the content is due to my hannigram rp on twitter with the downright motherfucking awesome writer that is my rp partner, and a prison!sex sl we rped back in august. so, this is in dedication to you, r.
> 
> comments and crit. are appreciated. i'll eat it all up like hannibal eats the rude.
> 
> thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed~.


End file.
